1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mop assembly with liquid detergent supply, comprising a detachable storage bottle, a detachable handle, and a detachable mop that constitute a linear body after assembling the foregoing components. By means of the reciprocating movement of the handle, the pump in the storage bottle is squeezed to convey the detergent for convenient use, and the present invention can reduce the packaging volume for transportation and lower the cost. Additionally, a contractible support rod is disposed on each on both sides of the mop to fit the mops of different specifications and thus enhancing the cost-effectiveness of such technical area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mop is a common cleaning tool that has existed for a long time. It is generally used together with a piece of cotton cloth or a polyester cloth to offer convenience of cleaning highly recognized by consumers. However, when a user needs to remove dirt by liquids such as clean water or liquid detergent, it is necessary to spray the dirty place first and wipe off the dirt by a mop, and thus causing inconvenience to users for such operation. Therefore, the following prior arts came to their place:
(1) The first prior art hangs a storage bottle on the handle of a mop and installs a small direct current pump outside the storage bottle; a press switch is disposed at the top of the handle; an electric cable extends along the exterior of a pipe of the sectional handle to such small electric pump for supplying power from a battery outside the storage bottle; and by means of pressing the switch, the electric pump is controlled to spray liquid detergent from the storage bottle.
(2) The second prior art also sets a press switch at the top of the handle of a mop, and uses the siphon principle of an air pump as well as extends the pipeline from the interior of the pipe of the handle into a storage bottle. By pressing the switch, the air pump is controlled to spray the liquid detergent.
The aforementioned first prior art still has the following shortcomings:
(1) The storage bottle is hung outside the handle of the mop. Since the storage bottle protrudes from the outer side, and liquid detergent is stored in the storage bottle when the mop is being used, the center of gravity deviates from the mop, which causes an unstable operation of the mop.
(2) Battery is used as power supply to the electric pump, and the power consumption is large. It is necessary to replace the battery quite often, and causes inconvenience to its use. The storage bottle is, dipped or wetted by the liquid detergent easily, and causes corrosions and damages to the battery and the battery compartment.
(3) The electric cable is installed in the pipe of a sectional handle, which makes the assembling procedure complicated and increases costs. In addition, when the mops are packed separately, the volume is larger and thus increasing the volume of material for transportation as well as the transportation cost.
(4) The electric cable installed in the pipe of the sectional handle has a specific length, so that the length of the handle cannot be adjusted according to the height of the user, which limits its use.
(5) The foregoing mop is of a fixed specification, and cannot be used together with a longer piece of cloth for the mops of other specifications.
The aforementioned second prior art still has the following shortcomings:
(1) Since the press switch is installed at the top of the handle, and there is a pipeline inside the pipe of the sectional handle. To detach the sections of the handle, a pipe connector is needed at each end of the joint for the connection of the sections of the handle. Air leakage may occur and make the operation impossible if such joint is loosened during the assembling or while the mop is in use.
(2) The assembling procedure of the aforementioned handle is complicated, and thus increasing the cost.
(3) The foregoing storage bottle is hung outside the front of the handle of the mop. Since the storage bottle stores liquid detergent and its center of gravity deviates from the mop, causing an unstable operation.
(4) Since the pipeline is too long, it is difficult for the air pump to provide a fixed quantity of the sprayed liquid detergent. It is necessary to press the press switch many times to spray the required amount of detergent, and thus making the use time-consuming and a waste of efforts.
(5) The foregoing mop is also of fixed specification, and cannot be used together with a longer piece of cloth of other specifications.
The primary objective of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems by taking the following measures.
(1) The present invention directly connects a storage bottle with a sectional handle and a mop, such that the center of gravity of the storage bottle falls onto the mop, and makes the operation stable for users, and can reduce the volume of material for individual packaging and lower the transportation cost.
(2) A pump is installed inside the storage bottle, and the back-and-forth pressing movement drives the handle to squeeze the pump in a longitudinal direction, and the compression is larger than that of the aforementioned electric pump, so that the liquid detergent can be spread out and sprayed evenly.
(3) There is no pipeline or electric cable inside the pipe of the sectional pipe in accordance with the present invention, which makes the assembly easy and saves assembling costs. In addition, the length of the sectional handle can be adjusted according to the height of the user, which flexibly expands the effect of its applications.
(4) The mop of the present invention has a contractible support rod at the interior of both sides to provide the extension of the mop""s length and fit the cloths of different specifications.
Therefore, the present invention can achieve the following effects:
(1) The present invention makes the assembling easy, saves costs, reduces the volume of material after packaging individually, and lowers the transportation cost.
(2) The present invention is easy to operate, and gives a larger quantity of sprayed liquid detergent.
(3) The present invention provides a stable operation for users without the phenomenon of deviated center of gravity.
(4) There is no pipeline or electric cable inside the sectional handle, and the length of the handle can be adjusted according to the height of the user.
(5) The mop of the present invention allows contractible adjustments to fit the cloths of different specifications and thus expanding the effect of its applications.